You'll See Her Again
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: Selina is worried about Bruce after they were being attacked by assassins. So Selina and her friend, Blare, head to the manor for assurance of Bruce's safety. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**AN: I hope you like my first BatCat Gotham fic! Tell me if I should continue? Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Bruce scrambled up the stairs with the lead assassin on his tail. He panted heavily and attempted to climb the damned stairs, but fell. He felt his ankle being held in a firm, strong, grip. He struggled but the women over-powered poor Bruce. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his plan had worked. Selina (or Cat) had opened the green glass window quietly and had one leg out and away from seeing him get slaughtered by this assassin who has pinned him to the stairs.<p>

The woman smirked down at Bruce as she held up a gun, with her hand at the trigger, and asked in a sly manner: "Where's your girlfriend?" She demanded.

Bruce saw, out of the corner of his eye, Selina half way through the window, but looking back at him as if to be worried the woman was going to kill him right then and there with the gun pointed at him.

For a good bit, Bruce didn't answer. He just looked up at the woman holding the gun. "Well?" She asked impatiently. The boy reverted his gaze slightly into the direction of Selina. He gave her the look to go. The cat slowly, and reluctantly, did as she was instructed. She quickly got out of the window.

Bruce then looked back at the armed assassin. With a gulp her replied shakily, "I-I have no clue."

* * *

><p>She slowly lowered her gun and sneered down at him. "Word of advice. Don't get involved. This is not your fight."<p>

Selina couldn't get Bruce out of her mind. He saved her. He could have left her, but he saved her. She smiled to herself. She felt something towards him. Something exceedingly strong.

"Cat!" A voice called to her.

"Blare?" Selina turned around and saw the girl with black hair, pale, grey eyes, and pale skin.

The girl called 'Blare' ran and embraced Cat in a hug, with Cat returning it gratefully. As the girl dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, a white t-shirt, combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with a black beanie started hearing her best friend crying, she pulled back with worry. Blare looked at the girl closely and carefully. Cat never cried. But she was right now. Therefore something is wrong. "Cat? What's wrong?" Blare inquired quietly.

"Y-You know Br-Bruce Wa-Wayne?" Cat asked through small sobs while wind swept against the duo.

Blare slowly nodded. She knew exactly who Bruce Wayne was. Who didn't? IG that damn git hurt her, he was going to suffer. "Selina, tell me what happened." Blare ordered as Cat began crying harder, not being able to finish a sentence.

"W-We were b-being tracked down b-by assassins. They wanted me, bu-but he s-saved me." Selina uttered. She held tight to Blare.

Knowing Selina, she didn't let Blare call her Selina very often. Second, she never cried or lost control. Which means, she cared for him. Which means she could possibly love him.

"Selina, where is he?" Blared inquired the Cat.

"I-I don't kn-know! He-He was held at g-gun point! He-He told me to g-get out. He mig-might be dead!" Selina cried.

Blare looked down at Selina and sighed. People were giving them odd looks and they needed to talk about this. "Selina," Blared whispered gently, "come on, now, we need to go back to your place. People are starring, let's go, Love."

Selina nodded. She was used to Blare calling her 'Love'. Blare always called the people she actually, truly cared for 'Love'. And that number was not big.

They reached a place Selina crashed at and she began to calm down. Selina told Blare about Bruce and her staying at the manor, then about the tracking. She began to cry a little when she told about her escape.

"Hey, look, Love, let's go to the manor. If he's dead, it'll be all over the news. If he's alive, he'll be in his study like you said." Blare stated.

"O-Okay..." Selina mumbled as the got up and started towards the manor.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat quietly in his study. The house was quiet and lonely without Cat. Suddenly, one of the balcony doors swung open and in stepped Cat.<p>

Bruce gasped in happiness and excitement. Selina, herself, wore a big grin with happiness clear on her face.

"Cat?" Bruce asked, "Wh-What are you doing here?" Bruce asked as he slowly stepped forward towards Selina.

"Didn't say 'goodbye'." She stated simply trying to mask the excitement in her voice.

Bruce grinned ear to ear, "no, you didn't."

Selina held up a bag from her behind her back and presented it to him. "Here."

Bruce took the bag unsurely, but opened it nonetheless. Inside were all the stolen trinkets she had snagged. He smirked to himself but said to her: "you didn't have to give it back. You need it more than I do."

She shook her head slightly and smiled widely. "Nah, let's keep things honest between us." Selina said.

Bruce grinned even wider.

"But, I am keeping this." She presented Bruce with a box.

As he stepped forward to examine the small metal box, his eyes locked with her for the slightest moment after his examination, and she kissed him.

A quick kiss granted but she smiled and he grinned goofily.

"Cat?" A voice called that Bruce didn't recognize. Blare stepped into the door frame and smiled. "Ah, Bruce Wayne, still alive? Amazing."

"Hello, what's your name? Are you a friend of Cat's?" He asked warily.

"Name's Blare. And yes, I am a friend of Cat's, Love." Blare replied.

Bruce was taken back by her calling him 'Love' but Cat stepped in and explained to him: "she calls only the people she likes and cares about a lot. So it's not abnormal."

Bruce nodded and extended his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Same." Blare replied smiling.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice called.

"Sounds like we gotta go. Alfred doesn't really like me." Selina said had joking.

Bruce nodded, the two girls walked to the balcony. As Blare took a moment to gaze at the stars, Selina and Bruce stood next to the other.

Sucking up all courage, Bruce leaned in and kissed her cheek, taking her off guard, but caused her to smile. "I'll be back soon, B." Selina smiled.

The boy billionaire grinned and nodded.

Selina and Blare smiled as Selina began to climb down.

Blare saw the look of worry in his eyes and smiled. "Hey, I'll protect her. Trust me." She said placing a hand on his shoulder assuringly.

Bruce nodded. "You have to. I'm pretty sure I love her."

"You'll see her again." Blare promised; and she was gone. Gone in the blink of an eye.


End file.
